Pasos de Bebé
by Eco-LilyLiver
Summary: Traducción de Baby Steps - Mai deja solo a Zuko para enfrentar el mayor desafío de su vida.Maiko.


Disclaimer: "Avatar: The last Airbender" le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, y esta historia le pertenece a Leona629: Baby Steps

Antes de iniciar me gustaría saber si se permiten las traducciones (porque esta es una). En caso de que no se permitieran, me gustaría que me avisaran para no hacer otra.

0O0o0o0O0o0o0O0o0o0O0o0o0O0o0o0O0o0O0O

**Pasos de Bebé**

"¡Por favor Mai! No puedes dejarme" Zuko le suplicaba casi al borde de la desesperación.

Mai suspiró. "Zuko, no es como si me fuera para siempre." Ella terminó la discusión atando su abrigo alrededor de sus hombros. "Iré al pueblo por un par de horas para ver a Ty Lee. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y sabes que no la he visto en meses."

El sacudió su cabeza. "Lo sé, ¡Pero no puedo hacer esto por mi mismo!"

Mai se inclinó y besó su mejilla. "Estarás bien. Solo actúa con naturalidad." Le sonrió. "Tu puedes manejar esto."

Zuko suspiró. "No, no puedo"

"Sí, tu puedes." Ella se giró para irse

"En ese caso buenas noches" dijo Zuko casi con mala cara.

Mai rió en silencio. "Buenas noches, mi señor del fuego." Ella exageró el título, esperando que esto trajera una sonrisa a su cara. Si lo hizo. Luego se fué.

Después, el llanto comenzó.

Zuko corrió a la habitación y encontró a su pequeño de tres meses llorando en su cuna. Se inclinó para recogerlo. "Shh, Iroh, por favor" le susurró. "Todo está bien, papi está aquí." Caminó por la habitación intentando detener el llanto, pero su bebé seguía llorando. Una de las sirvientas se ofreció a cuidar al niño pero Zuko solo sonrió y la rechazó amablemente.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Zuko. Sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos, caminó a la cocina para traer algo de la leche que Mai había dejado. Intentó que Iroh bebiera, pero sus gritos continuaban. "De acuerdo," el dijo, poniendo el biberón en la mesa, "no tienes hambre. ¿Necesitas que te cambie?" Le hizo una rápida inspección. "No, todo limpio y seco." Zuko miró a su bebé. "No tienes hambre, no necesitas un cambio. ¿Que mas necesitas niño?"

Para responder, Iroh lloró más fuerte.

Zuko pensó que lo único que podía faltar era caminar por los pasillos del palacio cargando a Iroh. Caminó por cada pasillo que conocía – incluso, encontró unos cuantos que no sabía que existían – acariciando la espalda de Iroh todo el tiempo.

Una hora después, un exhausto señor del fuego regresó al cuarto con un bebé que todavía lloraba.

Zuko creía que el mismo lloraría. Era tan frustrante. "Lo siento, mami no está aquí, Iroh. De verdad, hago lo mejor que puedo."

Se dejó caer en la mecedora que le regaló Aang para el bebé. Se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tarareando distraídamente.

El llanto cesó.

Sorprendido del repentino silencio, Zuko dejó de mecerse y tararear y miró a su hijo. La cara retorcida de Iroh le indicaba que estaba a punto de romper en llanto otra vez. Antes de que lo hiciera, Zuko rápidamente inicio a mecerse y tararear una vez más. Miró la cara de su bebé, relajada con una sonrisa.

Su hijo le estaba sonriendo.

Zuko continuó con el suave tarareo, meciéndose aun, y Iroh bostezó. Zuko sonrió cuando finalmente recordó que canción tarareaba y con una voz ligeramente desafinada, cantó la letra.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam.  
Little soldier boy, come marching home.  
__Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."_

Los ojos de Iroh comenzaban a cerrarse, y rápidamente quedó dormido. Zuko seguía meciéndose y cantando, todo el tiempo pensando que el bebé que yacía en sus brazos fue una buena decisión.

*****

Mai entró a la habitación y sonrió a la imagen que la saludó: el Señor del Fuego, en sus finos aposentos, durmiendo en una silla con su hijo en brazos.

En lugar de despertarlos, cubrió a ambos con una manta y le dio a cada uno un beso en la cabeza. "Y estabas preocupado de ser padre", le susurró. Apagó las velas que alumbraban el cuarto y se acostó en su cama.

"Buenas noches, mis señores del fuego."

O0o0O0o0o0O0o0o0O0o0o0O0o0o0O0o0O0o0o0O0o0O0o

**Bien, la traducción no salió tan bien como la esperaba, sin embargo, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
